Maintenance of utility services and infrastructure is an important and expensive responsibility for stakeholders in every country. Infrastructures for such services typically include power grid, oil/gas/water pipelines, electrical poles, building columns, and the like. Faults and damages to structures can occur due to disasters, ageing of components, severe weather, overloading, overstraining and the like. Especially during disasters and emergencies, structural damage to conductors, poles, towers, etc. are expected. Particularly, structures having comparably smaller cross-sectional area that bear weight are more often susceptible to damage than other components. Stakeholders have to address and restore the damaged facility in a minimum time frame to ensure minimum disruption to life and activity. In the aftermath of disasters, it is difficult to detect damage to linear structures like utility poles that are spread out in vast areas, many a times at undetermined locations. To be able to efficiently deploy technical staff for restoration is a challenge, particularly when the locations of such damaged structures are unknown.